Souvenirs
Versions Jim Steinman on a demo recording for the musical More Than You Deserve Meat Loaf on Braver Than We Are Lyrics Baby, I think it's over The end is finally near Don't wanna talk about it anymore I see it all so clear So pack your bags and move on out There ain't nothin' for you here I think you know it's over too So why not disappear? Wait a minute, baby, what's that you say? You really don't think it's fair To send you outside into the cold, cold night You poor, poor girl, I don't really care 'Cause you've been cold to me so long I'm cryin' icicles instead of tears So pack your bags and move on out There ain't nothin' for you here solo Baby, I know it's over I got a last idea Don't want you to leave me empty-handed I agree that wouldn't be fair Take along a little something to remember me by A little something to show that I care Oh step right up, you poor little girl Step right up, you poor little girl Step right up, you poor little girl Take your souvenir Oh step right up, you poor little girl Step right up, you poor little girl Step right up, you poor little girl Take your souvenir Step right up, you poor, poor girl Take your souvenir Take my heart, drain it dry I don't blame you now 'cause I know you really tried Take my soul, you can have my mind But you're never gonna get your hands on my love 'Cause it's mine, mine, all mine Take my master, you can have my slave When I'm dead or buried alive, you can always take my grave Take my body, I know you really think it's fine But you're never gonna get your hands on my love 'Cause it's mine, mine, all mine So tell me now, now who's playing this game Which side do I choose? I'm going down, down and I'm spinning around Is there anyone I can accuse? What are the odds For do I win or lose? Oh baby please, sir, by the way, sir May I be excused? Take my sorrow, I'm running out of joy When you're tired of playing with yourself, you can always take my toys Take your baby, show him a real good time You always were a super dad but as a lover you were less than fine Take my jewels, I know you love to see them shine But you're never gonna get your hands on my love 'Cause it's mine, mine, all mine So tell me now, now who's playing this game Which side do I choose? I'm going down, down and I'm spinning around Is there anyone I can accuse? What are the odds For do I win or lose? Oh baby please, sir, by the way, sir May I be excused? Well I don't wanna play with you no more Don't wanna play with you no more Don't wanna play with you no more Don't wanna play with you no more Don't wanna play with you no more Don't wanna play with you no more Category:Songs